Guilt Causing Reaction
by Elf
Summary: This is basicaly what Vegeta is thinking when Trunks goes Super Sayan in front of him for the first time and why he hit little Trunks and what he felt when he did. A Trunks/Vegeta father/son relationship fic.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Dragonball Z_. It is owned by and created by Akira Toriyama in all of its grand weirdness and action packed violence.   
  


**_Author's Notes: _**It's been a while since I've written one of these and I hope I haven't lost my touch. Since I don't have Support Services because I'm cheep, I'd like e-mails at slaybrat@aye.net if you wanna give me feedback. I hope you like.   
  


_**A Guilt Causing Reaction**_

**By: Elf**   
  


Vegeta felt the gravity beating down on him like Cell's merciless blows. He grunted as he gathered his power and energy. His raven hair shifted to a bright, pale gold. His intense, almost harsh black eyes rippled to a brilliant, penetrating green. His already muscular body increased in its size and mass while his compact frame grew a good couple of inches. The Super Sayan stood there and smirked.   
  


With ease, he started to throw punches. He went through all the motions of his _kata_ and began the more intensive training. His blows and kicks became a deadly dance within the intense gravity of the chamber that Dr. Brief had built for him. As he moved, he heard a young voice grunting and groaning a little distance away from him.   
  


The Prince looked over to see his small, lavender haired son strain to even walk in the intense gravity. Trunks was determined though. He wouldn't stop and that made Vegeta grin. After all, he was his son.   
  


Still, a maternal instinct inside of him warned that this gravity was too hard on the boy, no matter what blood flowed through his veins or who's son he was. Vegeta huffed, "I can understand if you leave, son. This is two hundred and fifty times' Earth's normal gravity, a man's training level."   
  


"I'm not leaving," Trunks grunted, blowing strands of his sweaty lavender hair from his bright blue eyes, so much like his mother's.   
  


Vegeta smirked, proud, but he wouldn't tell the boy. He stoped in his work out to look Trunks over and to take a quick breather. Sweat trickled down his own body and made his own hair stiff. He asked, "What do your plan to do about it?"   
  


Trunks shrugged and answered, "Well, I'll guess I'll go Super."   
  


"Deh?" Vegeta grunted.   
  


Trunks smiled as he shouted. Vegeta felt his son's power level increase dramatically as a familiar golden glow enveloped him. Trunks shouted as his long hair stood up on end and rippled that pale gold. The blue eyes wavered to transform to a pupiless green. His lithe body became muscular, bursting with promise and power.   
  


Vegeta stood there, stunned. He murmured to himself, "The Legendary Warrior becomes a child's game." He was jealous of Trunks. It had taken him so much to reach that coveted stage of being a Super Sayan and Trunks did it as easily as flying.   
  


Trunks laughed as he did a couple of back hand springs and flew around the gravity room. Vegeta said, "Come here, boy."   
  


Trunks landed in front of him and smiled. He asked, "Yeah, Dad?"   
  


"How long have you been able to do this, son?" Vegeta asked him, crossing his arms over his bare chest.   
  


Trunks moved that one stray strand that always seemed to linger over his eyes with a shrug. He answered, "A little while now."   
  


"And who's stronger, you or Kakkarot's youngest?" Vegeta asked, wanting to know. He had to know who was better his son or Kakkarot's.   
  


Trunks grinned brightly, so much like his mother in that aspect. He answered, "Well, I'm a year older than Goten and he can't fly yet, so I'm a little stronger than him."   
  


"A little, I'll see about that," Vegeta huffed. He took a stance and smiled. He said, "If you hit me," he paused in thought for a moment, "I'll take you to the park." _There, that is something that Bulma likes to do with him._   
  


Trunks flew up, his aura spiking around him as he grinned. "Oh, you got it!"   
  


Vegeta smiled to himself as the boy rushed at him in a blast of golden fury. Trunks flew punches in the style that Vegeta had taught him. He was surprised that he actually had to _try _to dodge the blows. Trunks' eyes narrowed as the punches came harder and faster. Vegeta used his arms to block his son's blows, surprised and proud.   
  


Then, Trunks' fist contacted with his face hard. For a moment he forgot whom he was fighting against and reflex took over. He threw a punch and Trunks went flying. Vegeta watched in horror as his son landed in a lump on the tiled floor.   
  


Trunks looked up at him, a bruise already welling up on his tanned cheek. Tears welled up in his green eyes as he faced his father. Vegeta had killed countless lives, snuffed out so many races that he couldn't even begin to fathom, and the sight of his son blinking back tears and rubbing a wound that Vegeta had caused him hurt more than any of that guilt he secretly dealt with.   
  


It hurt almost as badly as watching Mirai No Trunks dying in front of him.   
  


"You didn't say that you'd hit me," Trunks' accusing voice was thick with tears.   
  


Vegeta did the only thing he knew how to do. Be hostile.   
  


He snapped, his voice sounding weak to even him, "And I didn't say I wouldn't." Trunks sniffled. He was still cowering, rubbing the aching spot on his features. Tears were spilling down his angular features as he looked up at his father.   
  


The look that Trunks was giving him was like a knife to the heart, or some other vital organ. Part of him wanted to go to him, pick him up and beg for forgiveness. The part of him that was the Sayan looked down at him and wanted to shout at him to stop.   
  


He growled, "Dry up those tears." His expression softened as he added flippantly, "We're going to the park."   
  


"Yay!" Trunks cheered as he swiftly wiped his face and bounced to his feet. Vegeta turned away so Trunks didn't see the smile spreading across his craggy features. Father and son grunted, letting go of the Super Sayan form and power. Trunks bounced over to him with a grin.   
  


Trunks said, "Hey Dad, can I ask you something?"   
  


"What, Trunks?" Vegeta asked, looking down at his son. He fleetingly wished that he could have lived as carefree as his son did. Trunks grinned.   
  


He asked, "Could you teach me the Fatal Flash move?"   
  


Vegeta stopped, stunned and looked down at him. How did his son know about that? He asked, "How did you find out about that?"   
  


"Gohan told me about it," Trunks answered. His smile broadened as he pleaded, "Please Dad! I bet that I could beat Gohan if you told me about it. Please!"   
  


Vegeta grunted, "Deh, maybe when you're a little older." After all, he had to be more powerful than the boy in some manner. They exited the gravity room and walked into the bright sunlight. For one moment as father and son, not as warriors.   
  


_End!_   
  


Yeah, I had to write another Trunks/Vegeta fic, even though it wasn't Future Trunks, who I love and miss dearly. So, please tell me what you think!   
  


Oh, I was also going from memory of what they were saying with that episode, so forgive me if I was wrong. 


End file.
